Yoko Usami
:For her V-Cinema alternate see Yoko Usami (V-Cinema) is of the Go-Busters. She is a sharp-tongued and easily-tempered teenage girl. Her partner Buddy Roid is Usada Lettuce. Biography The youngest of the group. The three Go-Busters make their first appearance in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie where they take on their predecessors' nemesis, Basco ta Jolokia, to make sure he didn't get the Galleon. She gained incredible kicking and jumping power from an accident, and as such this is her Buster Power. Her powers have a trade-off however. Her weakness is that if she runs out of calories for her "inner battery" to burn, she will be unable to move. Thus, she compensates by eating lots of candy. 13 years ago, when Messiah was newly created, it trapped the scientists and Buddy Roids into a small room. Yoko was among the trapped, as her mother was one of the scientists. After the head scientist teleported the facility to a dimension in hyper-space, Yoko, Ryuji, and Hiromu, as well as the Buddyroids, were left behind. The little girl broke down, distraught that she had lost her mother. It was here that Hiromu promised that he would bring their parents back. Super Hero Taisen Yoko was caught up in the Super Hero Taisen incident, along with her teammates. She took part in the final battle, before being ejected from her Buster Machine. Super Hero Taisen Z While waiting for her teammates at a barbecue, Yoko discovered a small robot called Psycholon. After repairing him, Yoko acted as his protector from both Space Shocker and Madou. She helped him to break free from their control. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters to be added Video Game appearances Go-Busters video game Yoko as Yellow Buster appears with her team in the Nintendo DS ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' video game. Yellow Buster Arsenal *'Morphin Brace' *'Ichigan Buster' *'Sougan Blade' *'Transpod' Vehicle *'Buster Vehicle RH-03': Yellow Buster's helicopter. Mecha *RH-03's Animal/MegaZord Mode, RH-03 Rabbit - Powered Custom= As Yellow Buster uses the GB Custom Visor, Usada Lettuce's data transfers and projects onto Yellow Buster's suit to form a powerful armor based on the "protector" prototypes. Usada and Yellow Buster, to a degree, are combined and can generate airborne forcefields on which Yellow Buster can jump onto and from. Yellow Buster/Usada gain the attack "Rappit Kick" which is a super-charged full body projectile and/or drill attack. Arsenal *'GB Custom Visor' Appearances: Episode 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 39, 40, 41, 42, 46, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, 47, 48, 49, 50, Go-Busters Returns, Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters }} Personality Yoko is somewhat boisterous and tends to say things without thinking. She is also not afraid to say things as she sees it. She also has a strong dislike for Hiromu, to the point of calling him a "siscon", and thinks that he'll be a hindrance - which gradually goes away. Ranger Key The is a Go-Buster Ranger Key which as part of the first three Go-Busters was released as part of the "Legends" series of toys. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Yellow, into Yellow Buster. Energy Management Center profile :This profile is given in the Go-Busters credit shots in the opening sequence. Yoko Usami *ID: 777-117-464 *Code Name: Yellow Buster *Blood type: O *Age: 17 Imitations *A copy of Yellow Buster was created by Filmloid as part of a fake Go-Buster trio. *Two Buglars were given the appearance of Yellow Buster by Sprayloid 2. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yoko Usami is portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by . Yoko was briefly portrayed by in Mission 28: Beware of Chickens, when Sprayloid 2 caused her appearance to change into that of Hiromu, though Arisa Komiya still provided Yoko's voice. As Yellow Buster, her suit actor is whose previous role was Gokai Yellow in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Like many female rangers, her suit actor is actually male, Yuichi Hachisuka having had only a few male roles since starting as Change Phoenix in Dengeki Sentai Changeman. In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, her suit actor was . Notes *Yellow Buster is the first Sentai Hero to be based on a lagomorph, but not the first Tokusatsu character to be related to a lagomorph in any way. She is preceded by Usagi Tsukino from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, whose name means "Rabbit of the Moon". Yoko Usami means "Rabbit of the Ocean". **She is also the first female Sentai Hero to have a helicopter-themed mecha since Pink Mask. *She is the only Go-Buster with a Buddy Roid of the opposite gender. *Yoko is the third Sentai hero to sing the song that Remi Hoshikawa (FiveYellow) taught her pupils in the first episode of Fiveman, having sung it in Mission 42. Umeko also sang it in the first episode of Dekaranger. *Yoko's super-jumping ability is similar to that of Lou of the Flashmen; the latter having gained it from her training on the Pink Star of the Flash System. External links *TV Asahi's page on Yellow Buster *Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster at the Kamen Rider Wiki *Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster at the Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Go-Busters Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Energy Management Center Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai 3